Deal with it
by Alixen
Summary: When Naruto gets injured in battle and the Kyuubi refuses to heal him, what happends when a matchmaking Tsunade makes Hinata his private nurse? NaruHina please R & R Post-Chapter 245
1. Chapter 1

_**Deal with it**_

Hey all

Now, before you read any further i have to warn you to only read this if you are up to Chapter 245 in the Manga, if not you will be spoiled, if not now then later.

I know i have a horendous track record for finishing any fic thats over 1000 words, but i couldnt help myself.

I thought id do a NaruHina now that we have seen what Naruto looks like after the time skip, i couldnt help myself.

Onto the fic.

_----------_

_It was only a few weeks since Naruto had gotten back, so to get him back into the feel of things, Tsunade had gathered most of the original group that had taken part in the Chunnin exams, including Naruto, and had made them her escort for a meeting that was to be held in the Sand Village, nothing special, just routine._

_But it had turned out to be anything but routine._

_Just as they had gotten back to Fire country they had been attacked by a group of Ninja, all of them Missing Nin's from various Villages._

_They were no stronger than the escort, but they had numbers on their side, there were twenty one of them to their eight._

Naruto glared at the man in front of him, he was obviously the leader, as he had ordered his fellow Ninja to kill his friends and capture the Hokage.

That had been his first mistake.

His second had been deciding to fight Naruto alone.

If Naruto had his way he wouldn't have chance for a third.

"I don't usually ask the names of corpses, but I'll make an exception in your case, what's your name Bastard?" Naruto growled out fists clenched at his hips, the man simply smirked "That's for me to know."

His name was actually Ryo, but he didnt feel inclined to tell the walking dead his name.

The Missing Nin stooped slightly, wetting his face from the lake next to their battleground, cooling his skin from the suns heat.

Ryo was a tall older man with sharp features and a look to him that rivalled Shikamaru in boredom, only his pointed teeth would make him stand out in a crowd, according to his scratched forehead protector he was from the Mist Village.

His only visible weaponry were a Kunai pouch and a Katana fastened at his hip.

Naruto nicknamed him Sharky in his head, he could usually do better but the guy looked so BORING!, but he couldn't help but wonder idly if this guy had been related to Zabusa, what with the teeth and all.

Naruto grinned slightly before cracking his knuckles, he'd better hurry or the other would have finished before him "Ready?"

"Humph, bring I-" before he even finished his sentence Naruto's fist impacted his face and knocked him onto his back, before the teen could throw another blow the Missing Nin quickly threw himself to his feet and out of the way, rubbing blood from his lip.

Well, that would teach him not to underestimate the future Hokage Naruto smirked, whisker-like birthmarks stretching over his cheeks, adding to his mischievous look.

Ryo was beyond pissed, not only did a brat like him, a guy who thought bright orange was good Ninja wear, manage to hit him, now he was smirking at him?!

He jumped to his feet and quickly performed some handseals.

"Hydra Blast no Jutsu!" Naruto quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the high pressure blast of water that knocked a tree over a few feet behind were the Teen had just been stood.

Performing the seals, Naruto was surrounded by half a dozen Kage Bushin's, "Your going down Bastard!" they all said in unison, Ryo wasn't worried, but he couldn't help but feel a little less confident than he had before.

As the Clones ran at him he knew he had to finish the fight, performing more handseals as he dodged a few hastily thrown Kunai he unleashed his most powerful Jutsu.

"Hydra Falls no Jutsu!"

Ryo was surrounded by a huge bubble of water as a loud rumbling shook the area, the Naruto Clones stopped their charge at looked at each other in bewilderment, then looked up with wide eyes.

Before they could scatter or find cover all the water that had been in the lake thundered down on their battlefield in a huge wave.

---

Hinata wasn't having too much trouble with her foes.

One was a Taijutsu user from the Sand, she had quickly disabled his Chakra points, his fighting skills having been no match for her ironically named Gentle Fist style, he hadn't even been able to land a single blow, so he was currently laid a few feet away unconscious.

Her final opponent was giving her a little more trouble.

It was a young woman with a blank forehead protector, Hinata assumed she must have been trained outside a village, she seemed to prefer long range fighting with Kunai, Stars and a few different Chunnin level Offensive Jutsu's.

If Hinata had been the same as when Naruto had left she wouldn't have stood a chance against the woman, but she was no longer a weak Gennin, she had been training as hard as she could for over two and a half years, and had been a Chunnin herself for one.

Taking a leaf from her cousins book she had trained not only her everyday Ninja skills, but her Byakuugan.

She had also learnt something else.

"Kaiten!" with her almost whispered phrase she spun, using her Chakra to form a spinning shield, knocking the hail of Kunai and Stars from the air before they got within five feet of her body.

She quickly realised she could be at this forever if she didn't find a way to get her enemy close enough to hurt, or manage to hurt her from a distance.

Quickly she wrapped an explosive note around a Kunai, used her Byakuugan to pinpoint were the Star her enemy had just thrown came from, and launched the Explosive Kunai at her enemy.

To her credit the enemy Ninja wasn't hurt by the explosion, but it had its desired effect, the blast had knocked her from her hiding place in the tree's into the clearing Hinata stood in, now only fifteen feet of flat ground separated them instead of over twenty and some tree's.

The woman knew she wouldn't be able to get away without Hinata catching her up, and then she would have to fight her close up anyway, quickly drawing a Kunai she got into a defensive position, rapidly going over ideas in her head.

Then Hinata attacked.

In seconds the Missing Nin no longer held the Kunai.

less than five seconds later Hinata had started hitting her Chakra points.

In under a minute the Woman was unconscious like her fellow Nin laid across the clearing.

Only now that she had finished fighting did she fully realise that she was separate from everyone else, she hadn't realised the fight had moved so far, so much for being the Hokage's guard.

Working quickly so she could rejoin the others she tied the two unfortunate Ninja's to the closest tree.

Just as she was about to use her Byakuugan to find the others their was a rumble fairly close by that caused the ground to shift slightly, barley enough to notice, but enough to cause a Ninja to worry, only a high level Jutsu would be capable of that.

Then she saw the water spreading.

She set off at a run for the source.

"Naruto-kun..."

---

As the rushing water finally came to an end, the huge lake finally empty, though refilling with the water that had been taken, Ryo was in shock.

Not thirty feet in front of him stood a very stood a very bruised, very battered and quite bloody Uzumaki Naruto, though he supposed standing wasn't quite the correct word, more like holding himself up with the help the very large Frog next to him.

Even though he looked about to pass out, Ryo could still see the seemingly ever present smirk.

The area was littered with debris, rocks of different verities and sizes, many of which seemed to have hit the teen, and pieces of wood from few decimated trees, the clearing looked like a war zone.

The Jutsu's power depended very much on the amount of water nearby and the amount of Chakra used in its creation.

Since the water supply had been a large lake and he had used most of his Chakra, by all rights the kid should have been dead, since even if he hadn't been crushed by the water, the Jutsu has lasted over a minute!

Obviously he had managed to Summon the Frog and it had saved him, the thing was at least four times his size!

"W-well y-you used y-your most p-powerful Jutsu, S-my turn." Naruto grunted through the obvious pain "S-surprise!"

Suddenly Ryo felt a pair of arms grab him on each side, looking from side to side he cursed loudly, even if he hadn't been suffering from Chakra depletion, they had a firm grip.

_As the Clones ran at him he knew he had to finish the fight, performing more handseals as he dodged a few hastily thrown Kunai he unleashed his most powerful Jutsu._

_"Hydra Falls no Jutsu!"_

_Ryo was surrounded by a huge bubble of water as a loud rumbling shook the area, the Naruto Clones stopped their charge at looked at each other in bewilderment, then looked up with wide eyes._

_He didn't notice that two of the Kunai had landed in his safety bubbles proximity._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the water coming down._

_He only had seconds to act._

_One_

_His hand flew to his mouth and instead of wasting time by biting down he dragged his thumb hard across a fang._

_Two_

_He quickly ran the bloody thumb across his palm and pressed the hand to the floor "Summon..._

_Three_

_"...no Jutsu!" he mumbled under his breath, and then he had no breath, it had been knocked from his lungs by the huge amount of water, he felt the immense pressure break bones as he was slammed into the floor and pinned._

_He felt hard objects of different sizes and weight bash and slash him, opening up his flesh and bruising him to the bone._

_Just as his vision started to go black the pressure stopped, he was in a small wet and slimy place, there was a small amount of air and he gulped it down hungrily, it wasn't enough to keep him alive long, but longer than he would have before._

_Suddenly the moist place opened up and he found himself in the water again, but this time he held his breath and clung to the Frog that's mouth he had been in. _

_But the two Kunai were still were he had thrown them, even after all that, they were in the Missing Nin's bubble._

"K-kage B-bushin's Henged i-into Kunai." Naruto managed to chuckle, blood seeping into his eyes from a gash "N-not exactly the w-way i planned i-it, b-but same result."

It had just been luck that the Kunai had landed were they did, Naruto had just planned on having them grab him while he wasn't looking, he wouldn't have been as badly injured as he was if he had heeded his teachers words.

_"You may be powerful now Naruto, but don't forget, even a Chunnin classed Ninja can defeat a Sannin like me if they underestimate them and aren't careful." Ero-Sennin had affectionately ruffled his hair then "Now i have some research to do, your free for the rest of the day."_

As Ryo fought to get free of the clones, a losing battle, he noticed the brat seemed to be gathering all his will to attempt something, he doubled his fight, he had a feeling he didn't want to find out what the kid had in store.

Naruto focused his will into standing steady, putting his weight on the leg that wasn't broken, then he got into a stance he had practiced many, many times, he had to form a Kage Bushin to do the move thanks to his broken left arm, he couldn't help but be reminded of having to do that all the time when he was younger.

When the move was complete the Bushin disappeared, but not before sticking its tongue out at the Missing Nin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled the familiar battle cry as his single working leg was used to propel him through the air at his foe, Ryo's eyes widened in terror, just as the Ball of Whirling Chakra sunk into his chest, silencing him forever.

Then his multiple injuries all crashed down on him at once, first he stumbled a few feet away from the body, before he passed out, his summoned Frog frowning at his summoners state before disappearing.

A few seconds later a figure walked out of the tree's towards the fallen boy and knelt by his side.

The figure quickly drew a Kunai and prepared to kill the unconscious teen, and most likely would have succeeded if not for the Inhumanly strong punch of the Hokage and Chakra infused palm of the Hyuuga Heiress hitting him in the face at the same time.

Needless to say the Nin wouldn't be getting up.

---

As Hinata stepped through the trees into the ruined clearing she saw something that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

The area was a mess, bogs, boulders and felled tree's were scattered everywhere, the corpse of a dead Ninja was laid in a clear and dry circle of ground that looked surprisingly out of place in the messy clearing.

Naruto lay on the ground not far away from the other, covered in blood from multiple gashes, his clothes ripped and discoloured and she knew for a fact that his leg should 'not' be laying at that angle.

But what stuck her most was the man crouched next to him raising his Kunai for a killing blow.

"N-Naruto-kun!" As she silently launched herself at her foe, she gathered her Chakra into her hand, if she didn't end this in one blow Naruto would be in danger.

So deeply focused she only noticed that Tsunade was doing the same as she was when she had closed half the distance, though she was a good thirty feet to her right, but despite her speed the Hokage was going faster, a snarl on her face.

In a rare moment of competitiveness Hinata sped up, Naruto was 'her' precious person, she would protect him.

It all seemed to be going in slow motion, and she and the Hokage seemed to be going incredibly fast.

The Kunai was more than half way to Naruto's neck, Hinata couldn't tell if they would make it in time, "No! i wont fail him!"

The Kunai was almost an inch away from Naruto's neck now, but that was as far as it got, as Hinata noticed that not only had her palm hit the Missing Nin's face, the Hokage had hit him at the same time.

The mans head snapped back from the blows, his body flying at least fifty feet, and after that he lay twitching, obviously Hinata's Chakra blow had disrupted something sever, not that it mattered, Tsunade's blow had broken his neck.

"Naruto-kun!" her usual shyness forgotten in her worry, Hinata dropped to her love's side, eyes filled with worry.

Tsunade knelt next to him a little slower, eyes filled with fear she assessed his injuries, but to Hinata's relief the worry lessened and a gentle smile worked its way onto the Hokage's face.

"His left leg is badly broken in multiple places, his left arm and shoulder seem to have suffered a heavy blow and have been shattered, he has three broken ribs, and multiple lacerations, but miraculously he doesn't seem to have any visibly life threatening injuries," Tsunade smiled reassuringly at Hinata who had tears in her eyes "though its a good job he is no longer awake, these have _got _to hurt." she winked at Hinata to try and relieve any tension that was left.

Hinata shifted her body before lifting the boys head into her lap, she reached forwards and brushed a blonde bang aside without even seeming to realise it "Naruto-kun..."

Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at the Hinata's actions 'So my little brother has a admirer eh?', making sure to file the info away for future reference she started on fixing his wounds, after a short while, Hinata never letting the teen go, Tsunade had closed all his open wounds.

'It's strange, usually the Kyuubi heals his wounds, why not these?' the Hokage frowned as she started strapping up Naruto's breaks 'and why did such a large group of Missing Nin attack us? no one outside the Sand and Fire villages should even know I'm outside Konoha.'

Getting to her feet Tsunade went for a closer look at the Nin Naruto had killed.

Looking down at the wide eyed corpse the Hokage let out a little sigh "S class criminal Ryo Tendo, that explains why they attacked us." reaching into her pouch she wrapped an explosive note around one of the many rocks that littered the area and threw it into the air, when it was roughly a hundred feet in the air the note exploded.

That should get the rest of her escorts attention, that explosion would have been visible for miles.

Sure enough a minute later Shikamaru followed by the others bust through the trees, they all looked none the worse for wear, and Shikamaru held his usual bored expression, until he caught sight of Naruto, he scowled just slightly, which for Shikamaru passed for worry.

"Hn, what's Naruto done now?" a slight smirk betrayed that he was actually fond of the loudmouth.

---

End of Chapter One.

Heh, yea i know we dont know what the other characters look like, nor how anyone has grown in power, so i'll answer a few obvious questions that may come up.

Q: How powerful is Naruto in your fic?

A: i have no idea :P Im going to make him as close to the Manga as possible, but since the fic starts with a fight i had to find a loophole.

Im going by the assumption that Naruto after 244 is stronger than Kakashi, as he is going to be going up against people who gave Kashi-san a hell of a beatdown, so logically he is going to hafta be more powerful than him.

But since we dont know that i just had him use some old moves and get taken down with a cheap shot.

Q: Why did Hinata take down those 2 Ninja's s easily?

A: Once again we dont know how strong the others are, and we havent even seen them yet, but Hinata promised Naruto she would train hard as he left, if she has truly done that like i beleive she has she should be at least High Chuunin after 2 and a half years solid training.

Its also not too far out to assume that the others have trained to at least high Chuunin too, Shikamaru possibly Special Jounin, what with his brain.

Q: So how did Ryo take Naruto down so easily!?

A: Heh, it wasnt really 'easily', Ryo is an S class Missing Nin, roughly as strong as Kakashi, and he has over 20 years experiance of fighting Hunter Nin's.

And even then, the only reason that he managed to injure Naruto so much is Naruto failed to recognise how strong his enemy was, he judged him by the first Water attack, he let his Arrogance blind him, usually Naruto would have beaten him, probobly easily, we will see how he fares again Kakashi next Chapter.

I'll explain a little more about Ryo next Chappy.

Q: How come Ryo took down Naruto with one Jutsu?

A: Ryo realised he couldnt risk the fight going on any longer, that attack would take down many Ninja, it is his strongest Jutsu.

Usually it is a lot weaker than what he used on Naruto, and it is fairly easy to dodge, the 'wave' only hits roughly 100 feet of circular area, and thats only if there is a large body of water nearby, like a very big lake, but he put nearly ALL his Chakra into the attack and widened its area of effect and power by 50 feet or so.

The reason it even hit Naruto was his arrogance again, if he had been prepared for anything he could have used the replacment teqnuiqe or used a defensive Jutsu, but by the time he looked past his arrogance and saw the powerful attack he didnt have time to form all the handseals for a Defence, when the water hit him the Frog hadnt even finished apearing.

In the end it comes down to the fact that Naruto should have expected something like that and taken him out quickly.

He was playing with him and he payed for it.

Q: Why didnt Kyuubi heal Naruto's wounds?

A: he did, there is no way after an attack like that, that Naruto or any Ninja should come out without AT LEAST internal bleeding, Kyuubi healed anything life threatening.

Why he didnt heal the none-life threatining wounds will be revealed next chapter.

Please Reveiw ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all

I had time and insperation to do another Chapter before i went to bed, so now im very tired and going to sleep :P

---

Naruto awoke laying in a dark tunnel.

'Great, just great, i get knocked out and instead of sweet oblivion for a while, I get a ticket to see his resident Kitsune.' Naruto sighed as he got to his feet, he wasn't injured here, and now that the battle was over, he realised how badly hurt he had been, he wasn't looking forwards to waking up, that was for sure.

If he hadn't underestimated his enemy he wouldn't have been injured that badly, one of the general rules of the Shinobi was 'be prepared for anything', the rule that he ignored in that battle and paid for.

But there was something else on his mind, why the hell was he here?

"Were off to see the Wizard..." he mumbled the phrase from an old story that Iruka-Sensei had read to the class, one of the few lessons he had actually bothered to pay attention.

Sure they were all a little old for it, or thought they were, but Iruka had thought it would be nice.

Well, he doubted he would be able to get out of there on his own, so he set off down the tunnel at a slow walk, he remembered thinking on his first visit years ago that his stomach was a lot less Ramen-y than he thought it would be.

He finally got to the end of the tunnel and the familiar sight of the Kyuubi's prison came into sight, large red eyes glared at him from inside.

"Oi! Fox! why am I here? I didn't ask to come!" Naruto yelled at the Demon, waving his fist, he wasn't actually angry, more like confused.

**"Stop waving that thing around or I'll bite it off whelp, show some respect!"** the Kyuubi's roar came out like a strong wind, buffeting Naruto's clothes around him **"Your here because I wanted to teach you a lesson!"**

When the Kyuubi stopped talking a slightly dazed looking Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh yea? what can you do Kyuubi? talk at me?" when Naruto stuck his tongue out, the Fox chuckled darkly.

**"Heh, you have spunk kid, and a delightful skill for mayhem, but that's not why i brought you here." **the Demon grinned, showing off his impressive teeth **"Iv healed your life threatening wounds, but I think its time you learnt that you cant keep abusing your body like you usually do."**

"L-life -t-threatening?!" Naruto gulped, he hadn't realised how badly that attack had injured him.

**"Stupid Boy! whatever happened out their caused you internal bleeding! what, you expect to walk out of everything you put my container through unharmed?!" **the Fox growled in annoyance **"As punishment and until you prove to me you are capable of being careful I refuse to heal any none lethal wounds."**

Naruto's jaw dropped, uh oh, this was bad "You cant do that! this is my body your living in here!"

**"Hn, yes and no matter how i loath it i have no desire to die, that's why I give you use of my Chakra, but if you don't start being more careful in battles i will die because there is only so much I can heal us from!"** this time the Kyuubi roared this time actually knocking Naruto back a few yards **"So until you prove you can keep yourself uninjured you will have to heal like everyone else!"**

"B-but..." Naruto was stopped by the Kyuubi's smirk.

**"Its not Permanent, so Deal with it." **the Kyuubi grinned nastily **"Time to wake up boy."**

Naruto had one last thought before Kyuubi faded from sight, the Demon fox chuckling.

This was gunna HURT.

---

"Troublesome..." with his trademark line Nara Shikamaru lead the Group of Chuunin's, the Hokage, and the unconscious Naruto through the forests of the Fire Country, though they were still a days walk from Konoha.

If Naruto hadn't been injured they could have been back in a few hours.

Naruto lay on a make shift pallet carried by Lee and Neji, but the two didn't say a word about carrying their friend, he was a good friend to both of them, and if they could help him in any way they would do it.

Hinata had been walking next to Naruto the whole time holding his right hand, her shyness temporarily forgotten.

But despite being a full days walk from the Hidden Village they all felt worn, the battle no matter how easily won had drained enough that their walk had made them sluggish and tired.

Shikamaru sighed, there was nothing for it "All right everyone, lets make a camp, we all need rest."

The walk hadn't been all that bad for Shikamaru, his two foe's had fallen quickly and without too much trouble, and the long walk had given him time to admire the stars.

And think.

But the subjects were troublesome, at least he could count on the others to distract him for a while.

Before long they had found a large clearing and made camp, a small fire burning brightly in the middle and traps everywhere, courtesy of Shikamaru.

Chouji wasted no time in getting his snacks out, Lee in trying to Woo Sakura, Neji in his brooding, Kiba going to sleep with Akamaru and Hinata and Tsunade sitting by Naruto lost in their thoughts.

But before long most of them were asleep, Hinata and Tsunade still sat by Naruto and a few feet away Shikamaru had invited Neji to a game of Go.

Shikamaru being his usual self was winning with his usual bored look, Neji had a faint scowl on his face, Tsunade watching in vague interest.

Hinata was almost falling asleep next to Naruto.

Within half an hour the rest of them had turned in, the fire had been refuelled and only Tsunade was still awake.

She sat with her thoughts and a glass of sake from her bottle, mostly on her mind was how one of Fire Countries biggest criminals was now gone thanks to Naruto.

Ryo Tendo had been a Missing Nin for over two decades, he had killed countless Hunter Nin, quite a few of them from Konoha, in his years terrorizing and raiding in Fire and the surrounding countries.

He had gathered his band of Missing Nin's around seventeen years ago, they had the security of numbers and had been able to make enough profit to get by as Mercenaries, they must have heard the Konoha Hokage was travelling just after they left the sand.

Damn spies were everywhere, the idea of a Hokage's ransom must have been too good to pass up.

'Id better get some sleep myself...' Tsunade sighed as she found a comfortable spot to curl up in, as she surveyed the camp one last time she had to restrain herself from laughing.

Hinata who had been sleeping a few feet from Naruto had obviously gone for the nearest source of heat, which turned out to be Naruto, and they were currently curled up, her head on his chest, his arm around her and their legs intertwined.

With a gentle smile the Hokage lay down and went to sleep.

---

As Naruto awakened he had to hold back a cry of pain, instead he hissed between clenched teeth.

The first thing he became aware of was he hurt all over, the second was that there was a warm and soft weight on his chest, thankfully not on his broken ribs, and that he had his arm and legs wrapped around something warm and living.

Looking down carefully he could just make out the features of Hinata, and though he didn't get why he couldn't help but smile a little.

Looking around the camp a little, noticing everyone was safe, he couldn't help but notice how heavy his eyelids were, even though he still hurt his tired mind didn't seem to care all that much.

He knew he should separate himself from Hinata, he knew how embarrassed she would be with him in the morning when she found he had held her in her sleep.

But there were two reasons he couldn't bring himself to.

One was it actually felt nice having someone next to him, it would be worth any embarrassment.

And second he literally couldn't, his body was so stiff and bruised he could barley move, he didn't have the strength to move.

Slowly he fell back asleep, listening to Hinata breath and enjoying the feeling of closeness with another person, he knew he wouldn't get another chance, so why regret it?

If anyone had looked they would have seen the two seen both smiling.

---

End of Chapter 2

Yaaaawn

G'night all.....


	3. Chapter 3

Yo

Daniel of Lorien: Thanks, im glad you enjoyed it :)

Archangel Rhapsody: Good, hopefully you will like the rest.

Kitsune-Itai: w00t! NaruHina :P

Daniel of Lorien: Glad you like the idea, hope the fic grows on you too in time :P

DBoon: Heh, glad you enjoyed it :D

plue-sama: Great? w00t thanks :D

HinatasBiggestFanBoy: Hey HiFaBo :P thats just it, im trying to keep to the Manga til the beggining of the fic, and we have no idea what happens after an hour of him returning.

Scorpio V1.2: lol, glad you liked it :D

Dragon Man 180: Yup, tis too bad, LMAO! heh, he will only be bedridden at first, or do you mean after she confesses she likes him? lol

Donut-Nin: Heh, yup, she likes her Naru shaped pillow :P glad you enjoyed.

sleepysigh: heh, yup NaruHina 4evar! read AN at the bottom about Chap length :)

nonengel: cool, glad to have you aboard.

TimeShifter: heh, high praise :P your wait is over, read on :P hope you enjoy.

On with the fic :D

-

Naruto awoke slowly, still in pain, but not intolerable like he knew it would be the instant he moved.

To his great surprise, and secret pleasure, Hinata was still asleep with him, despite the fact that everyone seemed to be up and moving about, though from the groans and grunts Shikamaru and Kiba were making they hadn't been up long.

Slowly, not that he could go fast with his stiff muscles, he reached over with his good arms and gently nudged Hinata "Hinata, its morning, time to wake up." he tried whispering, for some reason he didn't want to bother her.

Slowly she shifted slightly making him blush as her thigh knocked his 'morning reaction', and slowly she blinked her eyes, making a cute little cross between a yawn and groan, wait, did he just call Hinata... cute? well she was kinda... he supposed...

He was startled out of his thoughts by Hinata who made a loud sound of shock, sounding much like a baby animal caught in a trap, when he looked at her again she was staring at him, eyes wide, looking for all the world like a deer in front of a Fire Jutsu 'He's going to be upset with me.'

"You okay Hinata? you must have been cold in the night." Naruto looked at the the still frozen Hinata with confusion "Hinata? Heeelllooo, earth to Hinata." he grinned at her before starting to make faces, as oblivious as usual.

Hinata was in a world of her own, engraving the moment in her memory forever, in the arms of her Naruto-kun, and he wasn't angry, she would dub this her 'Happy Place.'

Just like she expected he was nice and warm, she had never been able to get this close before, through her daze she registered how blue his eyes were this close, it felt nice being this close to him, very nice, she caught herself in time, she blushed at the thoughts that went through her head 'Bad Hinata!'.

Finally she snapped out of it, just as Naruto started having trouble thinking up funny faces "N-Naruto? only just remembering to leave off -kun she let out a little 'eep' sound as she realised how this must look to the others before rolling away as fast as she could, missing the warmth and closeness immediately.

Naruto was a little disgruntled too, could she have wanted to get away any quicker? geez, he knew people disliked him but they didn't usually freeze up in fear and then zoom off, plus she had been warm!

And Hinata had always seemed to like him, then again, maybe it wasn't that she didn't like him, she 'was' a shy person, he guessed it was probably that, 'Ah well, was nice while it lasted.'

He still pouted a bit.

"G-glad your awake Naruto, i'll tell Hokage-sama that you awake." Hinata gulped nervously before swiftly moving away, she had more or less gotten rid of her stuttering but she was still hesitant and shy 'I slept with Naruto-kun...' with her badly worded thought her blushing started anew.

-

When Hinata came to tell her Naruto was awake she had to keep the evil grin from her face, the poor girl was blushing like crazy, she just wished she had been close enough to see the reactions of the two teens.

"Thank you for informing me Hinata, please could you do me a favour and get yourself, me and Naruto some breakfast before Chouji eats it all?" the Hokage smiled at the blushing girl who nodded before moving towards were Chouji was cooking, and consuming, the breakfast, Tsunade sighed as she walked towards Naruto 'At least she would get to tease someone.'

"Naruto." Tsunade smirked as she approached, Naruto still looked like someone had refused him Ramen "How do you feel, besides the obvious."

"Keh, fine Old Lady, though i wish the damn fox would heal me already." He grumbled for a few seconds Tsunade gave him a kiss on the forehead, like she had when he was younger, she smiled genuinely this time "I'm glad your safe Naruto, though it is strange that Kyuubi isn't healing you, guess you'll just have to rough it like everyone else."

"Hn, don't have much of a choice do i? when can i get up? I don't like being stuck laying about like this." Naruto quickly tried changing the subject, she and Ero-Sennin knew he could use the Kyuubi's Chakra but he didn't feel like explaining that he could 'talk' to the demon.

Tsunade thought for a little while "Well, some of your ribs are fairly badly broken, so you will have to move as little as possible, which by my order means bed rest, for a few weeks, and you will have to walk with crutches for a while, when we get back that leg needs to go into a cast." Tsunade grinned evily "And that means your going to have to have someone to help you out fulltime while your bedridden." that was when Hinata made her appearance with the food 'Speak of the Devil...'

Looking at the ground blushing again Hinata quickly handed Naruto and the Hokage their food before turning to leave, she hadn't gotten a foot before Tsunade grabbed her and spun her round "Eat with us Hinata please?" once again Tsunade was grinning.

"Yes Hokage-sama, of course." Hinata said quietly, though she had gotten over her stuttering she hadn't stopped being quiet, with that they started eating their food, or rather Tsunade and Hinata did, Naruto wolfed down anything within reach, wounds be damned, Hinata couldn't help herself and let out an almost inaudible giggle, this time the Hokage made a victory sign in her head.

The food wasn't much, rice balls with some meat that they had caught in some traps and a few edible plants from near the camp, but it 'was' rations, only Chouji seemed to enjoy his meal, followed by snacks from his bag, and to Naruto and Kiba's vocal displeasure he didn't share with anyone but a smirking Shikamaru, but that was different.

"Hinata, the main reason I asked you to eat here is i have a Mission for you." Tsunade looked seriously at the girl, all the while inwardly laughing, the shy girl looked at her in confusion "Hokage-sama?"

"Call me Tsunade." the Hokage winked "Naruto is going to be laid up for a few weeks, it all depends on how long his ribs take to heal, he risks damaging them further by moving around too much." Hinata went from a vague blush to bright red as she suddenly thought she knew what the Hokage was talking about.

"Your mission, if you are willing, will be to take care of Naruto until he is capable of taking care of himself." at this Naruto's jaw dropped, Hinata squeaked loudly, within seconds Naruto was complaining that he could take care of himself, he was strong, Hinata had reverted to fidgeting with her fingers and stuttering.

Needless to say Tsunade was almost rolling with giggles, everyone in the camp gave them a weird look, they weren't used to seeing the Hokage looking so... normal, usually she was either sadistically giving out orders or sleeping.

Naruto after getting over the shock had actually started to think, he WOULD have trouble doing all he needed to without help, Kage Bushin's would only get him so far, plus Hinata was cute and nice, it wouldn't be a bad thing having her around.

Hinata took a deep breath, this was her chance! she had an excuse to be near her Naruto-kun! and she sure as hell wasn't going to mess it up, but then a problem hit her "Tsunade-sama, i live across Konoha from Naruto-kun, wouldn't it be better for someone closer to have this mission." she felt almost ready to cry at the lost chance, but she was willing to give it up so Naruto could have proper help.

Tsunade could see how upset Hinata was, but the sudden grin she got on her face made even Naruto lean away from her, as far as his injuries would let him "Don't worry about that Hinata, it's a full time mission, you would be staying at his home." the look on Hinata's face was priceless, a look of mixed hidden happiness and terror.

Naruto smiled, it'd be nice to have the company, after all those years of loneliness before training with Ero-Sennin, and then being plunged back into it when he returned, Naruto had been getting depressed when he was at home, but he doubted Hinata would want to, she may be friendly but becoming his temporary roommate was a big step, especially for someone as shy as Hinata.

"O-of course Tsunade-s-sama." Hinata gave a small bow to Tsunade, glowing inside "b-but w-what about my f-father?" he definatly wouldn't be happy with this, he would think it unbecoming of the heiress to be looking after a non-clansman, at least that's what she assumed.

"Don't worry, your father will see... eh, 'reason'" Tsunade subtly cracked her knuckles, so Hinata wouldn't notice, Hiashi wouldn't complain, she was the Hokage and her word went, and if he argued? heh, she'd just have to invite him for a 'training' session "But Hinata, you start immediately, right?"

Hinata bowed again "Y-yes Tsunade-sama." the shy girl shot Naruto a quick glance, he had been unnaturally quiet through the whole conversation, but was relieved to see him give her a grin "Looks like your stuck with me, eh Hinata-chan?" she looked at him surprised, he didn't even seem to notice he had added -chan, but Hinata still felt as light as air.

Hinata gave him a nod and a shy smile "A-anything I can do for you Naruto-kun?" grinning he shook his head "Not right now thanks Hina-chan, I think I'll just have a little nap before we set off, being injured tires you out!" with that he simply closed his eyes, Hinata hid a giggle behind her hand, he looked so cute when he slept.

Within the hour they had set off, and Naruto still hadn't woke up, as Hinata walked beside Naruto, whose bearers seemed lost in their thoughts, she simply admired how peaceful he looked.

A few minutes later Tsunade fell back from were she was walking and did something "There, he should sleep til we get back now, he's all yours Hinata." she winked at the girl who caught the badly hidden meaning and blushed, but she didn't argue.

After hours of walking and a few breaks, though it didn't seem that long to Hinata who had spent most of the time transfixed, the entrance to Konoha was in sight, the sunset giving the sky a pink colour.

They were back.

-

End of Chapter 3

Yes i know they are short, but today it isnt simply because i have writers block but im ill, iv done the last third of this chapter with bombs exploding in my skull and my body feeling like a lead weight.

Now i notice some of you dont like how short the Chapters are, im sorry for that but im not the type of person who can sit for long periods of time and write huge chapters, if i do things dont get finished because i get sick of them.

Chapter one was long because it was the start of the idea and i had my full motivation behind me, now what is carrying me is wanting to finish this and reviews.

I will attempt to make longer Chapters, but it means they will take longer, but i will try :)


	4. Authors Note

Okay Guys, here's the deal.

I have no idea how Hinata and the others are going to look now 2 and a half years have passed I'm having trouble writing them, they most likely wont have their old personalities anymore, hell, even Naruto seems to have calmed down.

So I'm going to have to say sorry and put the Fic on hold till we see Hinata at least.

Don't worry, I'm gunna keep writing the fic, just not posting it, then I'm going to do over my mistakes and post what iv written.

So guys, look for this fic again as soon as Hinata is shown in a Chapter

Oh and…

Scorpio V1.2: Heh, I had a similar idea to yours for a long time, I just never wrote it ;) but I'm fond of fics were the guy receives help from the girl he loves and that gets them together.

Our plot is similar, but is coincidence

Your fic is my fav NaruHina as it is let me take this opportunity to nag/ask, when do you think you will be able to update? I'm really looking forwards to seeing it continue

I may change my mind, since im ill my mind is really messed up, I may have changed my mind by tommorow 

Xan or Alixen


End file.
